13 Strikes, I'm Outta Here
by Sora788
Summary: I finally stood up for myself, me Namine. I can't believe it. Control, I loved it. I want every darn Organization 13 member to stop treating me like dirt-or I'm outta here! Chpater 1- Xemnas/Mansex.


13 Strikes, I'm Outta Here

Chapter 1: Xemnas

I do as I am told, when I am told, and I do it right away. I do not complain, although I believe I should. _Live to serve, serve to please_. Those are the words I am told by Xemnas, the Superior of the Organization. He tells me I should do exactly as I say and make sure I do it all the way, otherwise I will be in trouble.

I sat uncomfortably on a chair in his big office. He was pacing back and forth across the white rug and smiled at me. Tossing a notepad at me, he talked.

"Naminé, I want you to listen to everything I say and tell me what you think about it, you can write your thoughts down." He continued to pace and placed a thoughtful hand under his chin. He began.

"I want you to tell me what the Organization is…" The rest was lost by me. All I heard was 'Blah, blah, blah'. That's it. Keeping awake wasn't an easy thing to do. I didn't get much sleep last night, or the night before that because I was busy scrubbing _every_ floor in this Castle. My hands were beginning to get blisters, they're so painful.

Xemnas' mouth kept moving but I couldn't hear anything. Nothing came across to me. I jumped in my seat when he banged his cluttered desk with his fist.

"What do you think?" He asked me, looking sorrowful. Now I wished I listened to what he was saying, how was I supposed to respond to that?

"I think that's a good idea." I muttered quietly. His faced looked puzzled. Then he walked towards me, grabbed the notepad, and yanked it out of my possession.

Gulp. Nothing was written on it.

He threw it at my face. It hurt because he tossed it hard, but I refrained from uttering sounds of pain. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction that he had hurt me.

"You're useless, pathetic!" his voiced roared through my body, he was so loud and angry. This isn't the first time he'd been mad at me. I got the idea that whatever he was talking about absolutely wasn't 'a good idea'. I laid a hand on the red mark that I felt on my right cheek when he turned around. A warm, hot sensation had formed, I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. Not here, not now, not ever.

Glancing at me, he ordered, "Get going on my desk, now!" Obediently, I got up and walked swiftly to his messy desk. Oh boy.

Stacks and piles of papers had been scattered about carelessly, they were in high stacks and towers. The desk could collapse any moment if one more paper had been placed on top of the mess.

I didn't know what to do exactly, but I began organizing the piles as Xemnas lingered at his library of books neatly arranged by me on the shelves. I sighed quietly, this isn't any fun. I could be drawing pictures right now in my sketchbook.

There were some papers that read 'Ansem's Reports' at the top, I gathered all of those together and set them aside. I found some lists buried beneath and in between some other documents. The one I held said:

_Things to do that I hadn't had time to do_

_1.Get Naminé to clean my desk  
2.Get Vexen fired  
3.Annihilate Sora  
4.Kill Riku  
5.Rape Kairi  
6.Then kill her  
7.Create Kingdom Hearts  
8.Throw a party  
9.Beat the crap out of Ansem  
10.Get a Heart, then a life…_

Well, out of the list, he got me to do number one. I wonder if he will really kill Sora or Riku. And, why would he want to rape Kairi? Yuck. If I get a chance to warn them, I will.

Some time later, everything was in its place. A few beads of sweat slithered down my forehead and down my neck. Phew, I was done. Now I can rest and go back to drawing.

I waddled to the door, but I wasn't fast enough, Xemnas called me back. "You forgot to wipe it!"

Oh darn.

I trotted reluctantly to the spot where I had been standing forever. With a paper towel in my hand and the polish spray in my other hand, I got back to work. Spray, wipe, clean. Repeat process. Spray, wipe, clean. Repeat process.

_You shouldn't be his slave._

What choice do I even have?

_Stand up for yourself…That could be an option._

He'll do something bad to me.

_Wimp._

I am not!

_Say something to him. He's the one who hit you._

Yeah…I know.

_Dumb Blonde!_

Pfft.

"Naminé! Hurry up, I would like to get back to work." Xemnas bellowed as he took a glance at me from his shoulder.

_Haaahaaaahaaaa._

What are you laughing about?

_His name. _

What about it?

_Mansex._

I burst out laughing. Oh no, oops. Crap. Darn. Shut up!

I couldn't stop. It was just too funny, the rest of the Organization including myself calls him Mansex behind his back and he doesn't even know about it.

"Naminé!!!" Xemnas hollered, "Stop goofing off!"

_You have the right to laugh._

Stop talking to me.

_No._

Arrggghhhh. This will not stop. I ignored the voice that sounds like me inside my head and continued to polish the desk until it was spotless. I had a World War 3 with the dried gum that stuck on the top and the dried drips and drops of Sea Salt Ice cream.

I brushed the paper towel across the side drawers, one was left open just a hair.

_Open it._

It's none of my business.

_You practically run Oblivion Castle, of course you have the right to look through it._

I quickly glance at Mansex, his nose was buried in some wine-red colored book. He wasn't watching me or paying the slightest attention as to what I was doing.

_Here's your chance._

Inch by inch I pulled on the drawer, the only unlocked and open drawer. I wanted to know what was inside, I had to find out. What really did lay in there? Another inch, I pulled it back, one glance at Mansex. He wasn't looking.

Another inch. Another glance. He wasn't looking.

_Faster!!_

Three centimeters more, two more glances.

_Hurry up! _

Yank! It was all the way open.

Gasp.

_Ah-ha, ha, ha, ha, ha__…_

Oh my goodness. Gross. Ew. Sick. What?!

I picked up the first magazine in the pile. It was porno stuff. Naked girls filled the cover.

Oh my goodness.

_Use it against him._

"Are you done?" He questioned. I jumped. I had been kneeling down, but not any more. I was standing. A nervous wave rushed by me. The sudden outburst made me drop the magazine.

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. What now?

Nothing could be done, the magazine was open to some sick page and Mansex came running over. He snatched it up and jammed it back into the drawer.

"Why you!" his right hand was raised high, ready to hit me.

_Move! Get out of the way!!! _

I stood still, ready to meet my doom: the consequence of looking through his personal belongings was a slap in the face. Why did I listen to that voice? Why…

Slap! Smack! Bam! Boom!

I quivered violently on the cold, unforgiving floor. A cold rush traveled through my body. Another hot sensation gathered on my face where he hit me.

_Idiot._

What was I suppose to do?

_I said use that against him._

How?

_Get creative._

"I am going to tell everyone about that." I mustered every last ounce of courage in my feeble self and stood up again.

I saw it. I saw fear in his eyes.

_Yes…_

"So what," he replied, trying to sound tough. He crossed his arms around his chest and sneered.

"So…it will ruin your image. No one will take you seriously. They will laugh at you when you show your face" I couldn't believe I was talking. I rarely talked, this would be the first, the first for speaking and the first for actually standing up for myself.

_Keep going. He looks intimidated. _

He sighed, "Don't tell"

_Mansex, the Superior, is begging you not to tell. He's pleading. Keep going, you have an advantage._

"Sure." I answered calmly, he let out a relieved sigh. "I won't tell for 1000 munny."

A flustering shade of red came across his face. He scowled and narrowed his eye brows. "I will not give you munny!"

"Suit yourself. I am going to tell everyone then. I will tell the entire Organization, I will tell Sora, Riku, Kairi, and everyone else who wants to stop you. Every one of them think that you are dangerous and whatever. They will laugh at you." I can't stop my mouth, talking like this is too much fun.

Grunting, he took out his wallet and pulled out the large amount of munny. Yes. He handed it reluctantly to me, I held the pile of coins in my hands happily.

"Oh and one more thing," I needed to get this cleared and settled, "You can't ever slap me, hit me, or boss me around. Ever. I am not going to clean up after you anymore."

"Just get the hell out of here." He remarked, pointing me towards the exit.

"Deal?"

"Leave!"

"I said deal?"

"Fine!"

_Score! You got munny and he's not going to bother you too much any more._

Thank goodness.

_Say thank you._

"Thanks Xemnas!" I cried as I left the door, not looking back at him.

_Not him! Say thank you to me! _

Oh… Oops. Sorry. Thank you for helping me out.

Revenge.

It felt good. Being in control, that felt great. From now on, I will take control of the situation I am in. No more getting bossed by thirteen people!

_Good Luck.  
_

* * *

Please review. I would love to know what you guys think. I think that Namine finally standing up for herself would be good for her. The next chapter will be about Xigbar (number 2 of Org. 13). 


End file.
